


Collateral Love

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, College AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, QUITE A BIT OF SEX, Threesome - M/M/M, Thruple, sehun is a feisty beta, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao can't stop thinking about the threesome he had last semester with a gorgeous alpha and beta couple. Luckily for him they happen to be in his Western Literature class.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	Collateral Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoy this fic, I got slightly carried away and just could not stop writing their lives together, because I honestly fell so hard for them. This was the first time I ever wrote a threesome, let alone a poly-relationship so I was very scared at first but then they felt like they came to live for me as I wrote, so I really hope that you, the reader, will fall in love with them the same way I did. 
> 
> Thank you so much to C who literally listened to my whine about this all day and night while I tried to think of how I was going to end this. 
> 
> Thank you to X who read this when it had a growth spurt and suddenly I questioned over 10k that I had written, and you kept me on track. 
> 
> Thank you beyond words to T, for reading this fic and screaming at all the bits I hoped someone would - and assuring me that I was not completely ruining my story (and also reminding me to write in Sehun's pet names). 
> 
> And finally thank you to you, the readers, silent or otherwise. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story and I hope you love it.

Tao stood in front of his mirror, looking over at his outfit - it had to be right. He'd been back home in Qingdao for the winter break, and he was worried that he had forgotten what the fashion was here. He adjusted his black choker and looked at himself in the mirror again, tight jeans, oversized black sweater, the black choker and a smudge of black eyeliner under his eyes. Tao didn't conform to the expected gender expression - which he guessed was just part of being a male omega - they were less common and that was fine. He didn't mind being _rare_. He knew a female alpha and her time was a little harder, than it would be for him. He just knew that in the end it worked out in his favour as he preferred the company of men and was more than happy to spend time being with a man - not that he'd ever really had any offers from women. He guessed that people had just assumed that he was gay since he was born. Well, since he had presented as omega. He took a slow breath and smiled to himself. It had been a month and a week since he was last here, and last time he had been in this room he had had two very nice men here. He remembered their names, they were an alpha-beta pair, which was more common in the gay scene due to the rarity of male omegas but just thinking about the two of them made the heat rise to Tao's cheeks. He had been surprised that the couple had been interested in him - and he guessed that it had just been them looking to try out a threesome which was fine. He didn't mind being a little test for them, the sex had been great so what could he complain about. 

He'd also woken up to both of them still being there, and he'd gotten to sleep between them which, honestly, had been a plus. He loved it, loved feeling surrounded and looked after - which he guessed was an omega thing as much as it was a trait of his own personality. He loved being someone's to keep safe and that was something that he missed about relationships. He picked up his bag and tried to ignore the five texts he had from his friend Minseok about some guy named Yifan that Minseok had decided was the love of his life. He knew that Minseok was serious about Yifan but he didn't really want to discuss how amazing his friends love life was when he was still alone. Still looking for someone to be with, someone who would mate him, and keep him safe for the rest of his life. He pulled his bag onto his back and then left the room, headphones going in and his music blasting. He didn't want to be stopped on the first week back by all the clubs who were recruiting. He knew that Minseok was looking to join the soccer team but that was not something that Tao wanted to be a part of, he was an omega to start with, so it wasn't exactly like the sports teams would want him anyway. He knew that as an omega he was technically entitled to join anything he wanted - but that didn't mean that alpha's on sports teams liked it, and Tao had learnt this the hard way when he had struggled in high school to maintain a position on a sports team, which had eventually led to him giving up on sports all together. 

Tao walked into his first class, it was a literature class, and he loved the subject. He was late, well not late but he was close to the bell because he'd had to check his outfit so many times. He was surprised when he looked up at the people sat in the class and saw two rather familiar faces. He walked through the class and sighed, noticing that the only real seat that was free was next to the pair. He slipped his bag off his back and onto the ground as he took the seat next to them, getting his notebook and pen out. "Do you have the textbook?" One of them spoke, his skin was darker, and he had deep eyes, that Tao remembered from when he'd been holding onto his shoulders looking into those eyes. Jongin was his name, the alpha of the couple. He shook his head quietly, did they not remember him? Maybe he had been a fleeting moment for them and he'd been nothing but a whim and easily forgettable, although he liked to think that he wasn't just forgettable. 

"I've only just got back to Korea." he said quietly, "so I need to get my books today." 

"Ah yes, you're Chinese right?" Jongin said with a small smile, Tao looked a little confused, he for sure had not told them he was Chinese when they'd been having sex, as it wasn't exactly the kind of thing one could just drop into a conversation, when one man had his dick in your mouth and the other was pressing his tongue into you. Jongin - was an alpha so maybe he sensed it, or Tao's expression made it clear. "You spoke Chinese when you were feeling so good you couldn't speak Korean." Tao knew the tips of his ears were pink now, but his hair was long enough to cover it. So he hadn't been forgotten then. 

"Jongin, leave the guy alone." The beta finally spoke up, Sehun, if Tao remembered correctly, although he'd been pretty drunk when the couple had bought him a drink and then both given him a kiss when he said they were both so handsome he couldn't decide which one he liked more. "He's only just gotten back." 

"Please Hun, you were thinking it too." Jongin nudged the beta with a cheeky grin. "You're the one who picked him in the club." 

Tao blushed a little, "Ah so you went after me." He tried to stand his own, but really he was curious to know what the others had been thinking when they had asked him to join them. 

Sehun gave Jongin what could only be described as an affectionate glare. "I just happened to point you out to Jongin when were in the club." He said with a small shrug. "I have good taste, clearly." He shifted to press a gentle kiss to Jongin's cheek, although Tao could tell it wasn't to show him they were together, it was rather to emphasise the point he was making about his taste. "I mean, you were looking good so how could I not suggest it, I mean if I'd known you were an omega I would have suggested it earlier in the night." 

Tao did not know why it made him blush more, he knew that really the beta could not tell by scent what someone's presented secondary gender was. Tao could smell the alpha, his scent was cedarwood and lemon - and it was attractive beyond reasonable measure to Tao (who had been told his own scent was a fresh apple). Sehun's scent was more subtle, he had smelt like clean linen when Tao had been resting forward on him, pressed into the curve of the others neck and shoulder as Jongin had been fucking him, chasing his knot. Tao had held onto Sehun, but had been unable to lift his head, trying to hide some of his moans against the beta. He had wondered how the others had felt about that night - maybe he had been good in bed, maybe they had enjoyed their time but he did not ask, and he had no plan to ask. 

He took a slow breath, looking up when the teacher came in. He'd had the professor before, and he did like him, finding it easy to understand his teaching and as it was foreign literature Tao didn't feel like he was starting a race from one hundred meters behind everyone else. Jongin had moved the literature analysis text book so that Tao could see it, although the lesson was mostly just going over the syllabus, Tao could fall into this class easily, he had to get the analysis and theoretical book as well as the three novels that he was required to read in the semester. He just wanted to get a good grade and hopefully not be distracted by the couple. 

He was sat in the small cafe that was by the student union building with Minseok, already pouring over one of his books that he had had to get for his classes. Minseok was a Chinese studies student, so they had been paired together in their first semester at the university so Tao could help Minseok with his Chinese. Tao looked over at what Minseok was writing. "Your stroke order for that is wrong." he said quietly, before moving to write the hanzi for him. "I know it doesn't matter but it kind of does." he said before taking a sip of his latte. Minseok nodded, copying the order that Tao had just written in the same order. "So, you remember that threesome I had at the end of last semester?" Minseok looked up and nodded, putting the pen down. It wasn't that Minseok was judging Tao, but at the same time Tao knew that Minseok wanted him to just find his alpha and settle down. He guessed it was a worry for his beta friend that Tao was an unmated omega just roaming around campus. "Well they're both in my Western lit class." He said with a small shrug. 

"You thought the alpha was cute right?" 

"I thought they were both cute Minseok." He said with a shrug, "but yes, the alpha was cute." 

"Maybe this is fate telling you something." 

"Oh yeah Minseok, the universe is telling me that a couple I had a threesome with is the perfect couple for me to homewreck and steal the alpha." He rolled his eyes, taking a drink. He knew that he should not think like that - and he was not about to steal another man's boyfriend but he did find himself attracted to the alpha - well and the beta. He just didn't know what to do about it, it was pointless, it wasn't like he could date them both. He just wished there was a way that he could somehow fix it all. He eventually just packed his bag and then went back to his own dorm. He lay back on his bed looking up at his ceiling, this was stupid, he shouldn't be thinking about the men that he slept with. He had not gone to the club expecting to be bringing two men back to his room. He had gone out just wanting to have a drink and celebrate - it was not his fault that his friends had left him behind and he'd been left alone at the bar with other people buying him a drink. It had been Sehun who had approached him first, sitting down next to him and offering a drink. Jongin had sat on the other side of him and it hadn't taken long for Tao to recognise the scent of an alpha. He knew that the man was with him was an alpha, he had smelt it so quickly and so strongly, there was no doubt that Jongin knew he was an omega. 

It had only taken one drink and both men having one hand on the omegas thigh for Tao to get a little flustered, "I don't know which one of you to kiss." He'd said with a small smile, before Jongin moved to kiss him slowly and Tao had reciprocated, only to be pulled over to kiss the beta too. Sehun had been a little more dominant in the kiss - but Tao had not minded and honestly he'd never been with a beta who was so confident that he would take control like this. Tao had taken the others back to his place - although he did not really know why. He was not sure why he had chosen to bring them both to his dorm, he'd never really debating having a threesome and yet he'd brought them both in. He didn't mind that he kissed Jongin as Sehun was kissing his neck and he was already starting to feel overwhelmed. He'd held onto the alpha, the beta was working him up just from the neck kisses. 

Jongin did not fight for dominance with Sehun, which made it easier, easier for Tao to feel like he was just getting treated well by two men. He never really understood how they'd ended up naked, Tao on his knees, kissing over Jongin's hip bones while the alpha and beta made out over him. Tao was stroking Jongin and Sehun as well as he could, but he wasn't ambidextrous, and he felt bad that one of them was getting a sub-par handjob but he didn't want to stop, no, he wanted more, he needed them and he felt like he was on fire from how much he wanted them. He shifted, slowly taking the alpha into his mouth. He whined a little when he felt Sehun's hand in his hair pushing Tao a little further onto the alpha. Tao gently accommodated the push and he could hear the sounds Jongin was making unsure of it it was his mouth or Sehun's that was making the alpha so vocal. He pulled off the other, stroking both of them for a bit, watching Sehun as he teased Jongin's nipples. 

Tao had switched to take Sehun into his mouth, moaning around him and hearing the other moaning. He tried to keep stroking the alpha too but he was lazy and kept forgetting. He was pulled up off his knees by the alpha and into an open mouthed kiss. Tao greedily took the kiss while the beta had dropped down onto his own knees and was pressing his lips against the Omega's ass. Tao shifted slightly, and Sehun pulled back, "This okay?" he asked quietly, Tao nodded. 

"No, we need you to say it." Jongin said softly. "I need you to tell him. Do you slick?" Jongin breathed out slowly, some omega's did, male omegas did it to emulate the female of the species. Tao was trying not to feel in awe of the fact that this hookup was so concerned about him and his well being. 

"It's fine, sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to do _that_." He blushed, and god he wished that Jongin would just kiss him so he didn't have to talk anymore. "I can slick." He breathed out, just wishing they would get back to this hookup. No one had ever asked him about these things before when he brought them home, not even boyfriends cared that much about his secondary gender. He kissed Jongin again - because honestly talking was making him miss having the others mouth on him. Sehun's mouth was already on him, gently tracing around his entrance as Jongin kissed down his body, also getting on his knees. Tao swore he almost came when Jongin took the head of his cock into his mouth, Jongin took him in slowly, Tao's hand was in his hair tugging it, Sehun's tongue was penetrating him now. He couldn't think of anything, and then he felt it. Sehun pulled back, replacing his tongue with his fingers. 

"Mhm he does slick." Sehun said, the smirk was clear in his voice. "Makes everything easier right?" he said as he kept moving his fingers, opening Tao slowly. Sehun moved, he had gotten up to go get a condom from his own pants, although Tao wanted to tell the other he had some if he needed, but he couldn't speak with Jongin's mouth on him, taking him all in and deep throating him. Tao had never had an alpha take care of him like this, as he tugged at the others hair. He felt Sehun behind him again, hand on his stomach as he moved to push in. Tao cried out, tugging Jongin's hair a little tighter and the alpha pulled back off him. 

"Give someone some warning Hun." Jongin mumbled, moving to give Tao a kiss as the beta rolled his hips slowly into the omega. "our omega wasn't quite ready." 

Tao gave a whine, not sure if the other was teasing him or the beta. He did not quite understand how the beta had the control he did from the standing position to fuck him like this. He gasped as Jongin helped hold him up. Sehun really working him up, as he moaned into the alpha's arms, head against the alpha's shoulder and he knew he shouldn't enjoy the others scent the amount he did. He pressed a series of kisses against the alpha's shoulder as he moaned out louder. Tao could feel Jongin tense under him, he knew what alphas could get like when there was an omega with them. He whined as Sehun slowed probably sensing it. Sehun pulled out of Tao, and Tao just felt Jongin move easily. He was turned and he whined as he was pushed onto the bed, on his knees. Sehun sat in front of him, Tao had moved easily, resting against the beta as Jongin moved behind him, pushing in quick and easily. Tao couldn't help but cry out, resting his face against Sehun's chest. He couldn't think of anything, hand moving to stroke Sehun, biting down a little on the others shoulder as Jongin moved faster, hands holding his hips hard enough to leave marks, as he went hard. Tao kept his hand moving, trying not to be too loud as they were in the dorm. Jongin was going into him so hard he couldn't think of anything, face against the beta, struggling to keep stroking the other. Sehun had moved to give him a hand. 

Jongin's hips slowed and Sehun made a soft noise, "You're gonna have to give him a second." Sehun said with a little smile, hand running through Tao's hair. Tao was still resting against Sehun, slowly starting to come to his senses. Tao had resumed stroking Sehun with a little more vigor. Jongin was still moving into him although it was slower now, Tao could feel him, feel how full he was. Sehun was now making small sounds, Jongin lent down to kiss Tao's spine, although the angle caused Tao to shudder and squeeze Sehun a little too tight. Sehun moaned louder, crying out. "Can you hurry it up?" Sehun glared at Jongin, like he was waiting to finish. 

"Tao," Jongin said, which Tao preferred a lot more than being called omega when alphas were fucking him. "Can I knot or want me to pull out?" 

"Condom?" 

"Of course." Jongin said softly. 

His original answer was in Chinese, and before the others could say something, he managed to find the Korean word for it, "Knot." He breathed out, only for a second before Jongin sped up again, chasing his knot, Sehun finishing shortly after, as Tao stroked him, until the other whined a little with oversensitivity, then Tao just rested against him, moaning into the beta as he was pulled for a kiss. He couldn't help it as he moaned louder, Jongin's knot was big, and Tao finished before he had fully inflated. Tao was resting on Sehun, who was stroking his hair until Jongin stopped moving, knot locking them together. Tao gave Sehun a few soft kisses as they came down, before Jongin moved them, they were still held together by the knot. Both of the men lay next to Tao on either side and Sehun leaned over to give Jongin a soft kiss. Tao didn't really remember much else, he'd fallen asleep quickly. He didn't even remember Jongin's knot going down. 

Tao sighed, sitting up hating that he was flustered already just thinking about the night they spent together. The beta as much as the alpha were what he thought of. He knew it was stupid, they were a couple who had been looking for a third just for the night and it had been amazing - but for them he imagined he was just one of a revolving door of men (or women - Tao wasn't sure if they were exclusively into men) that joined them for the night and were never thought of again. Although, they had remembered him - which he guessed was a plus, it was something that he couldn't help but think about. He wondered if they were thinking about him too, if they remembered the night like him. 

He was nervous to go to class to see them again, he spent far too long perfecting his outfit before class. He knew it was silly, to want to look good for the couple, but he did. He walked in, taking a small breath when he saw them sat in the same place. He could feel the alpha's eyes on him and he tried to keep his head down to hide his flush as he went up to the back of the class and sat next to him. He could feel the alpha's pheromones, and it made him want to go home with them again today - but he was going to be a strong boy, he was not going to just be allowed to be drawn into bed again. Jongin and Sehun exchanged a look and then nodded and Tao felt confused, it was as if they were talking to each other and he was unable to understand what was even going on. Tao was finding it hard to focus on class, all he could think of was the couple next to him. He wanted to know what they had been thinking and what had been going on. 

He, however, did not have to wait too long, when class finished everyone started packing away and filing out of the class. Tao was packing up when Jongin touched his arm lightly. "Do you want to come grab a coffee with us?" Jongin said with a quiet confidence, as if he already knew what the man would say. Tao just nodded and followed them out to the cafe on campus, he ordered a caramel latte and sat down with the couple, he watched as Sehun rested a hand on the Alpha's thigh, Tao could feel the alpha's nerves. He took a small sip of his drink, willing one of them to start talking to him. 

"Zitao." Sehun said softly. "We want to ask you something, I mean, we want to ask if you want to join us." He said with a small smile, Jongin looked relieved that the other man had done the talking for him, and had clearly asked what was making the alpha nervous. 

"Sorry... what do you mean?" Tao asked quietly, he was confused - surely they were not asking what he thought they were, was there a group project he had completely missed? He felt a bit confused about what Sehun meant and he knew that the others would laugh at him if he got the wrong meaning and he did not want to make this weird, or seem like he was the guy who could not handle a one night stand. 

"We want to know if you'd like to go on a date with us, or maybe dates, or we don't know." Sehun said with a little shrug, "there is no pressure, and if you aren't feeling it then you're free to not do it." He said softly. Tao nodded, he was glad that they had asked him what he had hoped for. 

"Yeah. I'd like that, I mean, to get to know you and see where it goes." He blushed a little, he was not good at flirting and about dating, he really had no experience and they had been together for a while - and that was kind of daunting for him. Jongin smiled at him, and Tao blushed a little harder. 

"So I was thinking you could spend time with both of us individually first." Jongin said, giving Sehun a little smile. "I mean, it is hard to get to know us together, and we'll take you out and show you our individual charm." Sehun rolled his eyes at that. "We want you to feel comfortable with us - and it's completely up to you what we do or don't do with each other, there really is no pressure." 

Tao left with both of their numbers, and was added into a group chat with the other two. 

Alpha: Did you get back to your dorm okay? 

TaoTao: Yes :) just working on the homework. 

Hunnie: Oh the reading assignment? 

TaoTao: yeah, I want to get a head start. 

Hunnie: Makes sense, I've got a mountain of work from some of my other classes. Work hard. 

Alpha: you two work so hard. 

Hunnie: We can't all be you and barely do any work and still get the best grades. 

Tao felt a little nervous, they were close - obviously, he knew that they would be as an existing couple. He then got a private message from Jongin, arranging a date between them. Tao was a little nervous, he was going on a date with the alpha first, which he guessed made the most sense. The alpha would probably be in control and the alpha would probably have the final say in it. Although, he also guessed that as an omega, his connection to Jongin would be important. He knew that he had to connect with the man for this to work. It was not even like he could ask someone for advice, no one would be able to help him in this situation, and how would he even bridge that one, oh hi, do you have any advice for someone who is trying to get close to both halves of a couple who they are trying to get with. He hated it, he was sure anyone who found out was going to judge him. 

He got dressed slowly for his date, carefully doing his make up. He put on a choker and then sighed, sending Minseok a picture, but he ignored it. Tao pouted before sending it to Sehun. 

TaoTao: Hunnie, don't show Jongin but this is what I'm wearing, you think he'll like it? 

Hunnie: Wow... You look even sexier than when we first met you.

TaoTao: You really think he's going to like it? 

Hunnie: If he doesn't I'll break up with him. 

TaoTao: Hunnie~ 

Hunnie: Cupcake face, don't worry so much. He's going to be blown away!! And if it helps he is just as nervous, he showed me three different outfits, I don't think he's even tried on more than one for me. Maybe I need a new alpha. 

TaoTao: You don't mean it! 

Hunnie: I might do. You never know, I am going to be a lawyer, he might regret this.

Tao rolled his eyes at the phone, it was beautiful seeing Sehun just so naturally add him in to the relationship - while there was a distinct need for the alpha to like Tao, because of the fact that they were going to be an Alpha-Beta-Omega couple, thruple, whatever - and it would be easy for the beta to feel left out in this kind of arrangement, which was not quite how it was supposed to happen. Tao was nervous that he wouldn't be able to give them both what they wanted, or maybe it was a one off and it was just lust controlling them all. It was hard to imagine them being a normal couple, being soft, watching movies and having cuddles, Tao wished it was possible, but he honestly was unsure if it really was something he could manage, if it was something that he wouldn't screw up. He was so nervous that he almost missed when Jongin knocked on his dorm door. He smiled when he answered the door and Jongin was there, looking stunning. Tao tried not to hold his breath, he knew that it was normal for omega's to react to alpha's like this but he also was sure that the pull in his chest was more than normal. Maybe this was really his one, his mate. 

Jongin was confident, and that was great because Tao felt completely nervous, he was nervous because he did not want to mess this up. He was sure that he had to impress both of them, he knew that he had to make it so both of them wanted him. He was pretty sure that if one of them did not feel the same then he would not get to see them again. He knew he was over-thinking, Tao could feel Jongin trying to calm him down, using his pheromones, Tao loved the others scent, and it really did make him feel safe. He really felt safe, with Jongin. 

Getting to know them individually was nice, Tao knew that Jongin was going to fuck him, it was hard to focus on the date because of the alpha. Tao was trying to focus on his meal, taking a small sip of the house red Jongin had bought him. He took another drink, making eye contact. "Jongin, I'm surprised that no one has mentioned your pheromones." Tao breathed out, it was taking all of him to not ask Jongin to just leave from the way the other was filling the air with his scent, he could almost not breathe. Tao loved the small talk, he wanted to get to know him - but now he was just beyond horny. He wanted the other to take care of him. 

"It's not that bad." Jongin shrugged. 

"I mean, I did not say it was bad. You are just, distracting." Tao bit his lip coyly, he was not going to outright say that he wanted the other to take him. He wanted the alpha to know what he needed. 

"Come with me Tao." He said, moving to take Tao's hand and pulling him into the bathroom. Tao followed, knowing a public place probably was not the most advisable place for them to do this, but then they were kissing and he forgot where they were. Tao wished that it wasn't in the bathroom of the bar-restaurant on campus, but Jongin was kissing him so hard that he couldn't think about anything else. He had his arms around the alpha, Jongin's hands wandered and Tao would have normally stopped an alpha in a public place like this, but he could not, he wanted to feel Jongin kissing him like this forever. Tao shifted easily against the alpha, pressing himself closer against him. He took a slow but uneven breath as he wrapped himself around Jongin. Jongin took charge, kissing at Tao's neck, biting down possessively, Tao unsure of if it was the pheromones or if it was just pure lust, he needed Jongin and he was slicking faster than he had ever thought he could. 

Jongin unfastened Tao's pants, and pushed them down so he could trace a finger up Tao's inner thigh before he pushed it into the omega. Tao let out a harsh gasp, "Alpha." 

"I know, you're really slick." Jongin said second finger pushing into the other, and working up quickly. They did not have time to drag it out. Jongin pulled his fingers out and Tao whined, Jongin pushed him forward, so he was leaning against the sink as Jongin kept pushing his fingers in him, opening him up, Tao knew he would not need too much more prep, he was already feeling ready for the alpha. Jongin continued to take his time, "Oh the things I'd do to you if we had more time." Tao shuddered slightly at that thought, he wanted to feel exactly what Jongin was talking about. Tao shuddered in anticipation as Jongin pulled his fingers out trying not to come across too needy. 

Tao looked at the reflection, "Jongin. Alpha." He breathed out, Jongin pushing into him, Tao was trying to stay quiet as he gripped onto the sink in the bathroom, looking at the mirror to see the other as he fucked into him. He whined, Jongin didn't waste much time to build up a decent pace, Tao watching the alpha fucking him. He'd never let someone fuck him in a place where they could be caught, but here he was trousers pushed down, leaning on a sink as an alpha fucked him open. He kept himself stable, holding onto the sink tightly, gripping it to keep himself upright. Jongin's hands were on his hips gripping him keeping him up as he kept fucking into him. Jongin was going hard, looking up at the mirror, meeting eyes with the alpha. "Jongin." He said, breath catching.

"I know baby, you're doing so good." He said leaning to kiss behind Tao's ear. "You're so tight for me. You're so gorgeous like this for me. Imagine if someone comes in." He said slamming his hips harder into Tao, Tao gasping a little, biting his lip hard. He needed to keep quiet, because as hot as someone coming in to see him getting fucked to within an inch of his life was but it would also put an end to this. "Someone could see how good you are for me, you're fuckin mine." 

Tao couldn't help but moan about that, rolling his hips back against the alpha, he kept himself stable, Jongin powering into him, he couldn't help but watch, hips shifting slightly to try to get the other in at a better angle, he made a few small whines. "Right there, please, fuck, right there." Tao breathed out, Jongin kept moving to hit that spot. Tao whined harder, his own climax close, he could feel Jongin swelling. "Your knot." he breathed, but it was too late the alpha was knotting him. He came over the sink and Jongin's knot locked them together, Tao whined Jongin moaning a little as he came, filling the condom. Jongin moved arm hooking around Tao's waist. 

"Sorry, I couldn't stop it." Jongin mumbled, Tao nodded, "I don't... knot very often." 

"Because your boyfriend is a beta." Tao said quietly, leaning his head back and kissing Jongin's cheek, Jongin's hand running over Tao's stomach. "It's okay, I mean, I said before that I would take your knot."

"I should have asked you." Jongin said softly, hand still running over the omega's stomach. "I am sorry, for not asking. I'll try to be better." Jongin was nothing like other alpha's that Tao had met, he was kind and caring and thought of people other than himself, and was so soft, Jongin was keeping his hand moving softly, and Tao lent back against him, turning his head to look at him. 

"Don't be sorry, you can knot me, you have my consent." He said softly, Jongin moved slightly, knot was going down so he was able to pull out, he tied the condom and threw it away, both of them pulling their clothes back on. Jongin pulled Tao closer for a kiss. "Don't ever worry about things like your knot." Tao said quietly, moving with the alpha to exit the bathroom and Jongin went to pay for their food so they could leave. Tao wished that they had been discreet and no one was staring at them - so maybe no one noticed. Tao walked with the man, holding hands as they walked towards campus. 

When they got to Tao's dorm building they stopped, Jongin gave him a small smile, "tonight was really nice, I mean, you were so nice and you're beautiful and I really like spending time with you." He pulled Tao in for a slow kiss. "Have fun tomorrow with Sehun. Then we will sort everything out." Tao nodded, trying to get another kiss from the alpha. He tried not to whine when the other pulled back. "I'll see you soon." Jongin said with a little laugh, leaving to walk back to where his own apartment was. 

Sehun was a different date, same restaurant that Tao had been fucked in. He had gone to the bathroom and come back to see Sehun laughing to himself. Tao sat back down and raised a brow. "What?" 

"Jongin told me you came here, but he didn't tell me he fucked you in the bathroom here." Tao flushed, "the waitress told me, warned me that you came here with a different man yesterday. You should have seen her face when I went, yes, that was our other boyfriend." 

"Oh god, people know." 

"Please Tao, I highly doubt you were subtle," Sehun said with a little laugh, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, I'm a far classier date than Jongin, sorry, but not public sex for us tonight. I'm going to take you home so I can take my time." Tao gulped a little at the other's words."Oh, unless public sex is your thing." 

"Sehun" Tao blushed harder, trying not to get too loud and flustered. "Jongin, just, well you know what he is like."

"Yes, and when he wants something, he does tend to get it." Sehun said with a little smirk, "he won't be at our home tonight, he is going to see his mother, but he might be back tomorrow morning before you leave, if you want to see him." 

"I didn't say that." 

"You don't have to." Sehun said with a little smile, "you're an omega and he's an alpha - so you're bound to crave him more than me." Sehun said as he took a sip of his drink. "but I am secure enough in my secondary gender and my relationship." 

"No- I mean, of course you are. I just mean, I'm not more into him, and not into you." 

"It's okay Tao, I get what you mean." 

Tao blushed and settled into the date easily, he was comfortable. Sehun made him feel so comfortable, and it was so lovely to just bask in that sensation. Tao loved the way that Sehun, spoke - he always knew the right words to make it all easy. They walked back to Sehun's place, hand-in-hand. "Do you want to come up?" 

Tao nodded, he had wanted the other to take him home and fuck him since they were sat at the restaurant. "Please." He breathed out, walking up to the others dorm, kissing Sehun hard as soon as they got through the door. They were all lips and hands and Tao felt just as turned on as he had with Jongin, he was not even thinking about Jongin, despite his scent being on everything. Sehun pulled back, "I-I" 

"I know Tao, but there is something I want you to wear for it." Sehun said, slowly stripping the other down, kissing over his neck as he undid Tao's pants and pushed them and his boxers down. Sehun pulled back and pulled off Tao's shirt, looking over the other. "You're even more stunning than I remember." Sehun breathed out and Tao blushed. Sehun left and came back, now without a shirt, his trousers undone. "Will you wear this, I really think it will be sexy." Tao just nodded, honestly, at this point he'd do anything Sehun asked him to. 

Sehun had put his Lacrosse jersey on Tao, and Tao looked at him, biting his lip. Knowing his slick was already leaking, he made a small sound when Sehun came back with a condom and some lube, Tao breathed out. "I'm slick." He still needed prepping, but the lube was not needed. Sehun looked surprised, and he guessed it was surprising, beta's did not usually trigger slick in omegas, and quite often alpha's could not trigger it either. He took a slow breath, watching Sehun. "I'm-" Sehun did not let him finish, kissing him hard, hand reaching between them, stroking Tao a little bit, Tao turned around, so Sehun was looking at his own surname and number as his fingers slowly brushed around Tao's entrance. 

"You really are slicked aren't you?" Sehun purred, finger pressing into Tao, Tao let out a small gasp. Sehun purred a little keeping his fingers moving slowly in the other. Tao was not entirely sure how he was just as slick for a beta as he had been for an alpha - but he was not going to complain. He liked Sehun, he liked him so much he was slicking all over him. Tao shifted to push the others pants down and stroked Sehun gently. Sehun let out a small sound that had caught in the back of his throat. 

"You sure you're not an alpha?" Tao breathed out, "I'm so slick and you feel so big." He purred, he was not normally like this. Tao did not normally speak like this, not to beta's anyway - he barely slept with alphas, most of the alpha's he met were straight. Tao stroked Sehun slowly, as they kissed messily. Sehun's fingers inside him felt amazing. Tao shifted slightly and Sehun hooked an arm around him as he jumped slightly, wrapping his legs around the other's hips pulling him close to kiss him. "I need you to fuck me." Tao breathed out against Sehun's lips. 

"You look so sexy in my shirt." Sehun said fingers curling deep inside Tao. Tao gasped against him, hand moving to grab at Sehun's hair. Tao knew he was slicked enough that Sehun did not have to worry about lube, and it was not common for this to happen with a beta but it felt so good, so right, and he was excited to be able to take his time with Sehun, he wanted the other to pull him apart.

Sehun pushed into him, Tao's legs wrapped around Sehun's hips. Sehun had a good angle, Tao's back against the wall as he moaned out. Tao had his hand in the others hair, giving it a soft tug. "Sehun," he breathed out, Sehun kissed him hard, but still it felt more romantic, Tao had no idea how it was possible for this man to keep him held up against the wall, and fuck him and kiss him and do it all with such slow control. He was so controlled, he was so strong and Tao was about to lose his mind. He kept it all in, unable to talk as Sehun kept moving in him. Tao kissed the other softly, pulling back, to look at the beta. Sehun was keeping him in place, hips powering into him. He shut his eyes again and his head tipped back moaning out louder. 

Sehun was controlled, kissing over Tao's exposed neck, biting down on the soft flesh there. Tao could not think, it was amazing, Sehun kept the other completely fixed against the wall as he fucked him. Tao's hand went to his own dick and he began to stroke himself in time with the thrusts. He kept moaning out, Sehun's moans were quiet in comparison his hands digging into Tao's hips a little. Tao whined a little, getting close. "Sehun... I can't, I need-" 

"I know cupcake." Sehun mumbled, kissing Tao hard. "Me too, I'm close." 

"Your shirt." He breathed out, trying to hold his release back. 

"It's fine." Sehun breathed out, "finish sweetness." Normally Tao would find the names like that pulled him out of the moment but for some reason this was fine. He came shortly after, holding the other as Sehun chased his own release, he started to whine a little from the over stimulation, relieved a little when he heard Sehun moan his name, release catching in a condom. Sehun held Tao carefully, keeping him secure as they both came down from their highs. Sehun gently moved them to the bed. Tao settled easily, it smelt of Sehun and Jongin and it was so nice to bask in the scent. He smiled sleepily at Sehun. "You can sleep Sunshine." 

Tao woke up to hear talking in the kitchen, he got up sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he walked in and saw Jongin and Sehun fully dressed and laughing, Sehun was feeding Jongin, and it was hard for a second to know which one of them was the alpha, and which one of them was the beta. He wondered if he really could fit in with them. He wondered if they really wanted him. "Look who's finally up." Jongin teased, "I see Sehun really tired you out. I hope you didn't let him get too rough, he has a problem with not being able to hold back. Or maybe it's an alpha problem." Jongin gave Sehun a playful side eye. 

"You-" Tao said a flush coming to his cheeks. 

"Yeah, Sehun likes to top more than bottom so I know what he's like." Jongin said, Sehun rolling his eyes a little, "so did he look after you?" 

Tao nodded, Sehun coming over and feeding Tao a bit of the cooking. Tao scrunched his nose up a little. "Oh our little angel face doesn't really like spicy food." Sehun huffed a little. "I'll do you an omelette don't worry." Sehun went back to cooking, and Jongin moved to sit with Tao at the table. 

"You never answered me." Jongin teased, hand resting on Tao's knee. "I'll tell him if he needs to be more gentle." 

Tao shook his head. "He was good." He said with a little blush, Tao smiled when Sehun came over with the food, an omelette for Tao and kimchi fried rice for him and Jongin. Tao ate quietly, a bit embarrassed that he did not really eat spicy food. "Thanks Sehun." 

"Any time Angel Wings." Sehun said nonchalantly.

They settled into a routine, all of them were still hanging out, and there was plenty of kissing, plenty of touching and there was sex. Sex that blew Tao's mind. He knew he was falling in love with both of them. He could only hope that the others were feeling the same. 

Tao got seated on Jongin, who was sat up against the headboard; hand on Taos hips, he tried to keep in control of his senses. He kissed the omega gently. "Take your time." He said softly. He took a deep breath, willing himself to not finish too quickly. But Tao was pressing against his pubic bone and the pressure was making it harder. Tao rolled his eyes. 

"I've ridden a cock before Jongin." Tao was feisty today, moving on Jongin as he pulled Sehun in for a kiss as he moaned. Jongins hand on his hips gripping a little tighter. "Don’t knot me yet." Tao breathed out hand going to Sehun’s own cock and stroking him. Tao started going faster and Jongin moved his own hand to stroke Sehun the beta moaned into Taos mouth as he rode. Tao looked sinful. Jongin couldn't help but pulled the other from Sehun and into a heated kiss, Sehun taking care of himself as Jongin realised he couldn't hold on. His knot was already swelling, his release caught by the condom. Tao was slowing down and eventually stopped, Sehun now helping the omega get off. Tao came painting up Jongin’s chest and then fell forward, resting against the alpha. 

"I forgot taking a knot in this position sucks." He mumbled. 

"How so?" Sehun said, giving Tao a gentle kiss. "You look beautiful like this."

"It feels bigger" he mumbled, and then whined and Jongin was really trying not to get hard again. Tao shifted slightly, resting his head on Jongins shoulder as he waited for the knot to go down. Jongin knew it had been designed to keep a mated pair together to strengthen their bond but Tao almost always fell asleep. Today was no different and he fell asleep sat on him. Sehun gently stroking his hair. 

"Are your knots really that big?"

Jongin looked at the beta. "Mhm. It locks us together. I wish I could show you."

"Even when we fucked omegas before Tao you didn’t knot." He breathed out. 

"No. You can stop it most of the time." But he wasn’t able to with Tao and they'd already established he wanted the alphas knot. "But Tao wants it. A lot of omegas save knots for their mates and its not the most comfortable thing." Sehun nodded, moving to rub the small of Taos back for comfort. Jongin moved when it went down enough, Sehun pulling Tao into the bed for post-coital snuggles while Jongin got cleaned off. Tao lay looking at Sehun, he was tired but the clock indicated that he had to leave soon. 

"Do you like being knotted?" Sehun asked quietly.

"My body tells me that I need it." He was watching Sehun’s face. "But I usually refuse. I hate being connected like that and it can get uncomfortable and it aches when he pulls out. I think its supposed to aid conception of kids." 

"Not something for us then." Sehun laughed a little and Tao couldn't help but kiss him. 

"Anyway I have to get going. Thank all the gods we were all free after that class. I think Jongin was getting frustrated."

Tao had just left, Jongin came back into the bed and rolled onto his side and pulled Sehun in for a gentle kiss. "We should talk about Tao." Jongin breathed out, moving to sit up. "It might be best to do it in our clothes. I love you. But this is sort of important." He got up and Sehun lazily got dressed. Jongin felt anxious, moving to their kitchen and sitting together. He reached for Sehun’s hand and squeezed it gently. "Babe, Sehun, I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too Jongin, stop being weird. Just tell me." Sehun gave his hand a supportive squeeze. "I was surprised that Tao actually rode you today, he's a beautiful pillow princess who needs taking care of. But today he was all feisty. He's getting better at giving two people handjobs-"

"Sehun. Stop. Please. I love you, so much. But Zitao, he’s my mate." 

"I know. I picked him of course he's your mate. I have amazing taste." He lent forward and kissed Jongin slowly. "And he's so fucking pretty. Hell if I was an alpha I'd be mad if he wasn't my mate." He gave Jongin a few soft kisses. "You should be concerned I knew he was your mate before you did. I want him too, since the day we picked him up. Okay tiny alpha"

"Im not tiny."

"Mhm, your beta and your omega are taller than you." He stuck his tongue out. "I have lacrosse. No telling our Chinese baby boy until I'm here. I have to see his face. And I have dibs on his first kiss." 

Jongin rolled his eyes when Sehun left, he had texted Tao and the deal was set. "Tao." Jongin started. He was nervous and Sehun’s hand on his thigh was reassuring but he didn’t know what he’d do if Tao rejected him. What if Tao rejected Sehun and just wanted Jongin. "I wanted to know if you felt it. We're meant to be mates." 

Tao nodded, then looked at Sehun. "I feel it, but Sehun." He began and Jongin felt sick. "I want him too. I feel the same need." He said quietly. Sehun was smirking now as if he knew something that Jongin didn't. Tao looked at them both and then took a small breath, "So is the offer both of you?" Tao was confident when he wanted to be, and demure at other times. "I mean, you two like each other, and I like you both. I don't want to ruin your relationship." 

"Oh trust me Glitter Bug, you would not be ruining anything." Sehun had moved from where he was sat and moved to press a kiss to the others lips. Jongin rolled his eyes, of course Sehun would make sure he got the first kiss when Tao came over just to make his point. He knew that as an alpha he should probably want to be the one kissing his mate - but as proven by their previous nights together he was quite enamoured by the pair of them kissing and doing more with each other. Jongin cleared his throat to pull them apart from each other. 

"So I guess that is a yes then." Jongin said with a smile, moving to give Tao a kiss too. "I was really worried that you weren't going to want us both." 

Tao just shook his head. "I think it's pretty obvious I wanted you both from the start. I feel drawn to you both, since the start of everything. The first night, I could feel it." 

Sehun laughed a little, "I told you babe, our omega is a smart one. He is very clever." 

"Of course he is." Jongin said with a small laugh, kissing Tao again slowly. 

It was comfortable being boyfriend's with the couple. Tao had fit in very easily, and Jongin guessed it had been the times that they had spent before he was officially made into one of them. Tao spent most of his time at their place, to the point where he had clothes left in their apartment. Jongin walked out into the kitchen to what seemed to be a rather sombre scene. "We need to talk." Was the first thing that Tao said and Jongin felt his heart sink, after a few months of them being together, Tao had changed his mind? It wasn't fair. Jongin sat down and Sehun gave him a small look, his hand going to Jongin's thigh and giving him a gentle squeeze. 

"Is something wrong Zitao?" Sehun said softly. The alpha was grateful that the beta was taking the lead in this conversation. "If you're not happy, don't be afraid of telling us, you know we love you." 

"I've run out of suppressants." Tao said not looking at them, "I forgot to... I didn't get enough when I was in China, I had to use slightly more because of being around an alpha all the time and I didn't think and I can't get more." 

"Why?" Jongin asked, Sehun glared at him. 

"Because our society is so fucked up Jongin, omegas can't get their own fucking pills without an alpha present." 

"I'll take you." 

"He can't, it has to be a parental alpha or a mate." Sehun said before letting out a frustrated noise, "of course you wouldn't know that you're an alpha and everything is easy for you. This is why I have to go to law school." Jongin nodded, he loved Sehun's passion for things like that. 

"Okay." Jongin said, "So you're off them now?" 

"I took my last one today." Tao said softly. "I'm going to go into heat within a month." 

"Okay." Jongin said 

"Cupcake frosting," Sehun said, the ridiculous name finally bringing a small smile to the other's face. "We love you, so much. Did you go on suppressants after your first heat?" Tao nodded, "Okay, so we're all going to be learning." Jongin was in awe of how Sehun took control of this situation while his brain was trying to get around it all. "Just leave it with me, Zitao." Sehun said moving to press a kiss to Tao's cheek. "Please don't worry about it - we will sort it out." After Tao left to go to class, Sehun looked at Jongin, "You really couldn't just say something?" 

"What am I supposed to say?" 

"He's scared Jongin. You're his alpha and he's afraid of having his heat." 

"But omegas-" 

"I swear if you finish that Jongin I'm going to burn your breakfast everyday for a month." Sehun sighed, giving Jongin a quick kiss. "You have to think about it from his point of view, he hasn't had a heat since his first one, and that was probably scary and painful for him. And now he has us, it's going to be better, but he doesn't know that." 

"We could mate." Jongin said quietly. 

"We know you're an alpha." 

"No, Sehun, after this year we all graduate, how is he going to stay with us if he's not mated. He'll have to go home and I can't, I can't-" 

"I know Jongin, I know." Sehun said pressing a kiss to the alpha's cheek. "I'll ask him, if he's off suppressants he'll be more susceptible to your pheromones, because you two are a mated pair. I need to ask him, to make sure it's what he really wants." 

"Of course Hunnie, I want him to choose what he wants."

"Good boy." Sehun praised with a little laugh. "I'll ask him a little closer to the time, he's too scared now." 

It was decided, they began preparing for the heat, trying to make Tao feel like he was going to be okay. Tao spent even more time over with them, and Jongin was getting more protective. Tao knew that his heat was going to be coming and he could feel all of the emotions to do with it building, but life continued as normal. Tao laughed against Jongin's lips when Sehun came in and caught them kissing even though they'd promised they'd wait to get started. Sehun rolled his eyes. "Well this means I get to top today." 

Tao shifted in the bed, he was only in his boxers. "You're-" 

"Not you Sweet cakes, Jongin might rip my favourite appendage off." 

"It's my favourite on you too." Tao said with a sly smile, Jongin had turned kissing at his neck biting it playfully. Tao watched Sehun who stripped down, matching the others, all three of them in their boxers. Tao was slicking, and Jongin was already hard. Sehun's hand was gently tracing Jongin's ass, giving it a little spank. Jongin moved slightly, the sound he made going right to Tao's dick. Tao took his own boxers off, they were sticking to his slick and it was annoying him. Jongin moved gently, kissing Tao harder and slipping a finger into the other. 

Sehun had pushed down Jongin's boxers and had begun to stroke his length softly. Tao managed to think clearly enough to reach and grab the lube, handing it over to Sehun and going back to kissing Jongin as he was opened up. Tao moved easily, Jongin getting up to three fingers quickly. Tao was needy and he was slicked, Sehun took his hand off Jongin's dick so the alpha could move pushing into Tao quickly, Tao hooked his leg around Jongin's waist and Jongin began moving into him. 

Tao knew it was probably a form of pre-heat, but he did not know how to recognise it. He cried out at Jongin's first few thrusts, this was so good. Sehun had moved over slightly, pulling Tao for a slow kiss, Jongin still thrusting into Tao, getting pretty deep into the other, they were both so hard, Tao's dick pressed against his stomach it was so hard. 

Tao was trying not to whine when Jongin stopped moving, he knew that it was going to be even better, but still, he felt frustrated, Jongin giving small rolls of his hips as Sehun began opening him with his fingers. Tao had never seen or heard of an alpha taking a beta in them. Jongin was moving slowly, as Sehun slowly opened him, Tao kept his leg securely around the other's hip. Jongin's hips rolled up slightly, causing both the alpha and the omega to gasp. When Sehun pushed in the second finger, Jongin clenched his teeth. 

"Relax." Tao said softly, trying to distract the other with a few soft kisses. Sehun smiled at him and Tao knew that the alpha must be relaxing, his hips starting to move. Tao couldn't help but moan out. "Jongin." he whined as his hips arched, the other was moving again, but it was a slow pace, teasing the omega. "Fuck, Sehun, can you hurry up and get fucking in him," Tao was so frustrated, he wanted more, and he knew he could not have that until Sehun began to fuck Jongin. Sehun raised a brow and pushed his third finger into Jongin, Jongin's eyes fluttered shut, letting out the sexiest sound that Tao had ever heard. If that's what he sounded like stretched around Sehun's fingers, Tao was even more excited to hear Jongin when Sehun's dick was fully in him. Sehun might be a beta, but he was very blessed when it came to what was in their pants. 

When Sehun pushed in Jongin's hips stilled, he cried out, Jongin's fingers gripped onto Tao's arm as he gasped and adjusted. "You're doing so good Jongin." Sehun said softly, kissing the back of the other's shoulder, hips rolling up slightly. Sehun's movement caused Jongin's hips to move into Tao. Tao moaned, and Sehun started setting the gentle but consistent pace. 

Jongin began moving of his own accord and Tao was pretty sure he was going to die of bliss if they kept this up much longer. Sehun had sped up and he was clearly chasing his end, and Tao could feel his building up. He cried out against the movement, feeling Jongin's knot. Jongin finished first, the knot locking them together, Tao finishing shortly after. Sehun took a while longer, his movements caused the knot to jolt slightly, Tao couldn't help but whine. He smiled when he heard Sehun moan as he finished. 

Sehun had pulled out and begun to clean everyone up as best as he could with Jongin's knot in the way, and after they could move apart he continued to clean everyone up and tuck them under the blanket. Tao smiled over at him. "You take such good care of me."

"You two are babies, who need me." Sehun teased, "Jongin is extra whiny when he's been the bottom and you're always sleepy. So what am I going to do?? I have to look after the baby boys." 

Tao pouted a little, "I'm not a baby." 

"You're literally pouting, please go to sleep." 

When Tao woke up Sehun pulled Tao in for a slow kiss. "Morning gorgeous." He said softly. Tao lent back to find it was just them. "Jongin had class and I wanted some alone time with you." He said slowly giving Tao another kiss. Tao kissed back, not wanting to part, but Sehun did pull back. "And he's sure you're close to heat so he needs me and you to sort details out as I won't make it worse." 

"I've still got a week... kinda" Tao breathed out, forgetting heats would be a part of their relationship. 

"He thinks less and I'm inclined to agree. So lets get a plan in place. Okay?" Sehun stroked Taos cheek. Despite being a beta Tao was sure Sehun was the more dominant of his boyfriends. "Obviously you'll nest here, in this apartment, rather than your dorm. Jongin will let you have some some shirts and-" It was obvious because the dorm apartment the couple had was bigger, and was designed for a mated couple. It was built to contain someone who had heats and prevent unwanted alphas smelling and coming to start something. 

"Yours to" Tao interrupted, "I'll need yours also. I need both my boyfriends scents." Sehun smiled and then nodded, giving Tao a placating kiss. 

"Okay Sugar Cookie, both of us will leave our clothes for your nesting. When you go into heat make sure to post in our group text okay? And if you need us call, even if we're in class. We obviously don't have to worry about a baby but Jongin and I will continue to wear condoms for you if you want. He wants to know if he can mate you?" 

"What about you?" Tao said softly. 

"I don’t need a mated bond to be with you two. If you are mated with him, you two, its unbreakable. You would be with us for our lives" 

"I want you both." He said quietly. 

"Tao, I might be a beta but I can see you were made for him. You're his mate. You just haven't gotten the bond." Sehun shifted closer to him, pulling Taos leg around his waist. "You're both mine, its just I don’t have a biological way to prove that but you two do and I know you both want to, I want you to. I want that added security of knowing you're with us forever. That after we graduate we have time together without us living in separate countries because I would fly to the moon for you, but I hate the idea of you being alone." 

"Will you be with us when he mates me?" 

"Of course." Sehun said softly. "Who's gonna be holding you if its not me?" Tao nodded, he was glad that Sehun had agreed to being their easily, he had wanted him there but wasn't entirely sure how to say it without sounding like he was being needy. It was assumed - and needed - for Jongin to be there, but he just really wanted the beta there as well. He knew it wasn't common for another person to be present during a mating - and that sometimes the alpha could get defensive but he was pretty sure that it would feel right to Jongin too to have Sehun there with them. 

Tao liked the nesting part of his heat, blankets, cushions, his boyfriends shirts. He lay in the nest he'd made. Maybe running out of suppressants and Korea’s laws preventing unmated omegas purchasing them without a parent present was doing good for him - although it was a backwards law and his beta boyfriend who was applying to law school was going to have to fix that. He rolled onto his side, looking at his phone, smiling at the wallpaper of the three of them, wishing one of them was here now. But he knew why they were away. They didn’t want to trigger it. Sehun was doing some practice interviews for law school and Jongin was in class. Tao’s thumb hovered over messages. He sent one to his boyfriends. 

TaoTao: I miss you. 

Hunnie: I know Honey Blossom, I miss you too. How's your nest? I'll come by after this practice interview to check on you. 

Alpha: I miss you, but you need to get your rest. You've not had a heat in a long time. 

TaoTao: :( 

Hunnie: you need to change your name Jongin. We all know you're the alpha. 

TaoTao: do we? I thought it was you :P 

Hunnie: I just let him think he's in charge. 

Hunnie: Okay boys, I need to go got my first interview, be good - don't go into heat. please. I want to be there before it starts. 

Alpha: Good Luck 

TaoTao: You're gonna be awesome - then come home.

Tao smiled at his boyfriends messages, getting up and getting into the shower, he knew his heat was close and he just wanted to help put it off. He put the shower on the coldest setting as he stepped into it. He missed the others and he knew he shouldn't be thinking of his mates, he should be thinking of flowers or something to keep him from starting his heat. He stepped out of the shower and that's when he felt the heat in his stomach. He moved back to the nest, curling up in and it and reaching for his phone. He felt nervous, but he didn't know why, or how, or what to do. He hadn't had a heat since his first one and his mom had found him crying in the bathroom and had put him in a cold bath, promising him that they'd get him suppressants. Promising that he wouldn't have to do it again. Promising that the next time he'd have an alpha. His mother wasn't wrong he had an alpha now, and a beta. 

TaoTao: how do I know if heats starting or if I'm just nervous? 

He curled into the nest, a shirt from each of his boyfriends by his head. He missed them, he needed them. He could feel his need for them in his chest. He then felt it, his body starting to react, he could feel his own slick. He checked his phone and no one even read it. He couldn't do this, he didn't know what to do. It hurt and he was burning up and all he wanted was for someone to lie next to him. He checked his phone and the others still hadn't called him, or texted him. They hadn't even read the messages. 

TaoTao: guys? 

TaoTao: yeah its starting, please. 

TaoTao: please guys. I need you. 

TaoTao: I can't do this alone. 

TaoTao: I need you. Please. 

TaoTao: Please. 

Tao cried as his messages went unread and unanswered, curling up into his nest. His heat was stronger than he remembered from when he last had one. He needed one of his boyfriends to answer but his phone made no notification sound. He eventually cried himself to sleep. Waking up to the sounds of someone in his kitchen. He looked over to see Jongin. "You came?" He mumbled staggering out of his nest, clutching one of Sehun’s shirts. 

"Of course I did. I had my phone down. Sehun called me and he was so angry when he heard I wasn't here. He might still kill me for you being alone at the start of your heat. You need to shower sweetheart, I can smell your slick and I'm not touching you until you get something to eat and drink in you." Tao did as he was told coming out, feeling a little better, in boxers and a jumper that was Sehuns from his lacrosse team. Jongin put the food and drink in front of him. "Hun told me this is what you need. He also told me that he's getting the train home as we speak. He ended his practice for law school thing early. Okay?" Tao nodded and began eating slowly. It was distracting with an alpha next to him. He ate as much as he could before having a drink. 

"Will you help now" he breathed. 

Sehun opened the door as Jongin had just gotten the other to settle down. Sehun could smell Taos heat which wasn't common for betas but he took it as a sign. He stripped down to his boxers and got into the nest, Tao remained asleep but nuzzled against Sehun’s chest. He eyed Jongin who was still connected to Tao via his knot. "I can't believe you." Sehun hissed, stroking Taos hair as he slept. "Our boyfriend went into heat and he was scared and you knew that and you didn’t answer your phone. Call yourself an alpha." He scoffed. Jongin looked at Sehun and sighed. "What if he thought we were abandoning him?" Sehun said stroking Taos hair, trying not to wake him. "You hear those stories of how sick omegas can get when they’re abandoned." 

"Hun." Jongin said quietly. "I’m sorry. I shouldn't have had my phone on silent. I thought we had time." Jongin leaned over to give Sehun a kiss. "I wouldn't let anything happen to him, you know that. When you called I ran across campus and he’d curled up and was asleep. I love you both, so much. Please Hunnie, don't be mad." 

"I love you too. I was just so scared." Sehun breathed out. ."If anything happened to him. I don’t know what I'd do." 

"He's fine." Jongin said softly. "We're all scared. We've never experienced a heat before." Jongin smiled, able to move now his knot had gone down. He got up going to throw out the condom and then came back. He gave Sehun another kiss, still apologising, arms went around Tao and the trio lay together. "Please don’t be mad," Jongin said softly.

"I'm not. Now I've seen he’s okay." Sehun said quietly. "You'd be mad if it was the other way." 

"I know." Jongin smiled when Tao stirred. Tao looked up at Sehun and leaned to kiss him.

"How was your practice?" He mumbled, taking the chance before his next rush of heat hit. Sehun smiled.

"It went good, til I had to call our stupid alpha to come make sure you were okay. Did he make you wait?" 

Tao nodded with a pout. "Even after he got here. He made me shower and eat." 

Sehun gave Jongin a grin, then looked at Tao. "Mhm, what a meanie. Must've been hard for you in your heat to eat and shower. You're such a good boy aren’t you?" Sehun kissed Tao again slowly. "Well now we're both here. Whatever you need okay? I’ve cancelled all my meetings." Tao nodded and just wrapped his arms around Sehun.

"Next wave can it be you who starts fucking me?" Tao mumbled. "Then I want to be mated. I want both of you to have been in me when I get mated." He breathed. Sehun nodded, kissing the omega again. "I love you, and not just because my body is making me all horny and needy and stuff." 

Jongin laughed. "Tao you tell us every day that you love us. I think we know you love us." He teased, kissing behind the omega's ear. "And we love you, every part of you. We're gonna be mates." 

It wasn't long until Tao started getting uncomfortable, Jongin was holding him, hand over his stomach trying to help him relieve some of the tension. Sehun was gently stroking him, kissing him softly as Jongin started to finger him, opening him up, the slick making it easier but still needing a little help. Tao pulled back from the kiss, "Sehun please." He breathed, Jongin moved, turning Tao so he was facing him. Sehun didn't take too little time to push in. Tao whined, one leg hooking around Jongin's hip, he whined. Tao wasn't normally a selfish lover but he was burning up and all he could think of was getting that man as deep in him as he possibly could. He held onto the alpha tightly. Jongin gently stroking him. Sehun wasn't an alpha, but he didn't care. He didn't want to think about anything but his lovers looking after him. 

Sehun was slowing down and Tao wanted to cry. Sehun kissed the back of Tao's shoulder. "No, no whining like that." He said as he pulled out. "You wanted to get mated. We have to swap." He said quietly, Tao nodded, and shifted slightly, Jongin was quick to replace Sehun. Tao holding onto Sehun, leg around the betas hip. Tao making small sounds, Jongin was moving harder, and Sehun could practically feel the bond being formed, the mark appearing on their shoulders. Sehun couldn't help but lean forward and kiss over the mark. The mark that he didn't understand, and could never have. Neither of the three of them remembered them finishing, they just remembered the bond being solidified. 

As they lay together, Sehun smiled at his boyfriends mated marks. Tao was already asleep, worn out from the heat and the sex, although Jongins knot was still in the way, so there was a limit to his movement. Sehun moved to kiss both of them on their mated mark. "I did worry I'd be jealous. But I’m not. I actually feel content." 

"That’s because he's your mate too, just like I am." Jongin said softly. "You know he's always preferred to sleep facing you." He said looking at him. "You're so important to us." 

"You don't have to convince me." Sehun said with a little laugh. "Look at him, look at you. Our mate." He gently stroked the others hair. "You two wouldn't even live without me. I mean who would keep you two alive." 

"Hey I do a lot of the cooking." 

"Yes, but who is in charge of the bills from our apartment? and who's the one sorting out the place we're moving into." 

"But I'm picking out the colours for the nesting room." Tao mumbled sleepily. 

"Of course you are Angel Face. It's going to be your nest, we're just guests in it." Sehun kept his hand stroking the others hair as Jongin gave him a kiss on the back on the shoulder. Able to move not the knot had gone down, which only led to more whining. Jongin rolled his eyes a little, kissing the omega before pulling on some sweatpants and going to the kitchen where he moved to start cooking. Sehun got up and pulled some clothes on when Tao fell back to sleep and sat at the table watching Jongin cook. He looked at the Alpha cooking. "He's tired." 

"Heat is exhausting for omegas." Jongin said with a soft smile. "We're lucky." 

"Now you're mated are you going to get him suppressants?" 

"You've been talking about a nesting room in our place." 

"He's in heat." Sehun said flatly. "Are we doing this now?" 

"Hun." 

"No Jongin, are we doing this, are we doing heats? Are we doing ruts?" 

"Sehun." 

"Why don't you just tell me?" 

"Sehun, why are you doing this?" 

"I just want to know what is going on." 

"Sehun. I love you. We love you. Why are you doing this?" 

"Maybe I have the right to know if my life is going to be about your ruts and his heats and then I just become a sort of prop to you both." 

"Sehun, you know as a male omega his heats are not as common. I don't rut very often and I've never heard you complain about it. If he wants to get suppressants, I will go and get them. But neither of us are making that choice for him. Are you jealous?" 

"Of what?" 

"Hun, the heat and the mark and all of it. We love you-" He stopped and looked at Sehun. "You can feel it, can't you?" 

"Feel what?" 

"His heat. I had to read something about it in my gender studies class. Let me go get it, because I think it will change your mind." Jongin grabbed his laptop and searched for the article. He found it and then handed the laptop to Sehun, smiling when Tao sat at the table next to Sehun looking exhausted. "Food will be ready in a second Tao, just rest." 

"Don't do work Sehun." Tao mumbled resting his head on his arms and leaning on the table. "I think you deserve a break." 

Sehun looked at them both and then back at the article. "Jongin thinks I have this thing beta's get." 

"Is it bad?" Tao mumbled, he looked a little more awake at the idea of something being wrong. 

"No. He thinks I can sense your heats. That they can affect me. They're trying to have it classed as a subtype of mating." 

Tao nodded, shifting a little to rest against Sehun more. "I knew you were my mate." he said softly. "I heard you and Jongin earlier, does my heat really upset you Sehun?" 

"No, Zitao, Marshmallow Fluff, please, don't, don't think that. It isn't like that." Sehun said quietly. "I'm just a beta-" 

"Don't say that." Jongin said from behind the kitchen counter. "Don't say that Oh Sehun. You have never been _just a beta_. Not to me and not to Tao. So don't you dare go there." He was angry, Tao could feel it through the bond, not just angry, but hurt. He was hurt beyond measure, and Tao looked at him. "I have never treated you like that. You don't need me to defend you but if you did I would. I wouldn't let anyone treat you like you weren't worthy." He had walked over to the table, and took a seat. "This isn't you. This is the stress from the heat you're sensing." 

"I'm sorry." Tao mumbled quietly, although he still clung to the beta. "I can go back on suppressants." 

"Tao." Sehun said quietly. "I know that it's not normal for mated omegas to go on suppressants unless they're not looking to have kids and you and Jongin can't anyway so it's not like it's going to make any sense for you to go on any. And you aren't exactly- look, it doesn't matter. I just have to go." He moved trying to get up. 

"Sehun." Tao breathed out, tears welling in his eyes already. "Sehun, please, I'm sorry. I really, I'm sorry." 

"Don't" Sehun said, pulling on his jacket. "I'll be back." He said leaving the apartment, door slamming on his way out. Jongin just stared at the door, willing for him to change his mind and come back. Tao could feel it in his bond and it was making him feel worse, he'd done this. He'd made Sehun feel like he had to leave. He had to leave because he couldn't stand Tao. 

Tao didn't say anything else, he just sat looking at the table. He looked over at Jongin and then took a small breath. "I didn't mean to upset him. I thought we were okay. I thought he was okay about us mating. I told him I wouldn't-" 

"Don't Tao." Jongin said quietly. "It's not your fault. When you're not in heat, I'll show you the article about the beta's who can feel their mates heats and ruts, the first times it can be really overwhelming for their senses so it can come out like this. He just doesn't know what to do okay. I promise you, he doesn't hate you. He isn't mad about your heat, and he isn't mad about us being mates." 

Tao nodded, but he didn't really feel any better. He guessed that was his heat. Jongin plated up the food and Tao picked at it idly, he just wanted to go back to the nest and maybe cry until he fell asleep. He just wanted to pretend like none of this was happening and maybe that would be what was best for them all. Maybe he should just leave. Maybe he should sever the bond. He wasn't sure how exactly he could do that - but he was sure there was a way. He eventually gave up pretending to eat and went to the nest, curling up with one of Sehun's shirts that was in the nest of blankets and pillows. Jongin came to the doorway and just looked over him, he knew there was nothing he could do to fix this. 

He went back into the kitchen and called Sehun. He sighed when it went to answering machine. "Hun, can you come home? You know there is nothing we can't get through in this world together. Also ironic you were the one lecturing me about Tao feeling abandoned during his heat and then you literally abandon him during his heat. So well done, I guess. You just walked out because you couldn't grow a pair. I know it's hard Sehun - but you told me to mate him, you told me that you were okay with it but clearly you're not and we can't change-" 

The line suddenly picked up and Jongin realised the other had been listening to him the whole time. "I want you to be bonded, I want you both to be bonded so he has the right to be here. And because he is our mate, he needs the bond, we need the bond. It's the physical way we can show him how we feel." Sehun said softly. "It's not about that. I love you. I love him. I just hadn't expected to feel so overwhelmed and I needed a second where he wasn't just there and he smells so strongly Jongin. I've never smelt a heat like that." 

"I know Sehun, I know, it's a lot for me too. We have always been just us, and-" 

"No, Jongin, I've never sensed a heat." He closed his eyes, "I'm a beta. I shouldn't." 

"But you saw the paper. You're our mate. You're ours. We're yours and I swear I'm going to come find you. Even if I have to drag you back into the apartment." He took a slow breath, "I sent you a picture, he's in the nest curled up with your shirt. He needs you." Jongin was beyond frustrated at this point and he was trying not to wake the sleeping omega. He knew the other would feel it in their bond, and that it would upset him but he didn't know. He wanted the other to just come home and to stop being so ridiculous. He could hear Sehun's stubbornness radiating down the phone. He knew the other wasn't the kind of person who would just back down. Even if his argument was proven faulty. He tried to think of the right thing to say, the thing that was going to bring the other back. 

"He's not supposed to." 

"Well he does." Jongin ended up raising his voice. "He does and I need you too." He said softer. "Come home Sehun, I know the heat is a lot, but it's fading now. It's fading away. We will have time to work it out. I love you. Please come home." Jongin said quietly. He just wanted this to be over, he felt frustrated and he could feel the sadness that Tao had felt thinking he was the cause of the others pain. That Tao thought that he had done something wrong. When really it was just Sehun being overwhelmed. Jongin wished he could say it - but he was glad that Sehun could feel it, that Tao needed him because he'd been so scared leading up to the heat that Tao was just saying he needed Sehun and that the beta would end up feeling left out. He'd been on reddit and had been reading stories about polyamourous couples where the beta always felt left out, where the beta ended up leaving because it was clear that they weren't needed or wanted and Jongin never wanted Sehun to feel that. He would never be able to pick Sehun over his mate. He would never be able to pick Tao over Sehun. He would if he had to but his heart would never recover. 

"I'll come home." Sehun said softly. "But I don't know. I love you, I love him. I love us. I just, this is just a change. A change I wasn't expecting." It didn't take long for Sehun to come through the door, he gave Jongin a soft kiss and then went to find the nest. He took a deep breath and then got in the bed with him. "Sorry if I scared you Zitao, I know you're feeling vulnerable right now." Jongin watched for a second and then went back to the kitchen. He had to focus on the food, but also he wanted the omega and beta to sort it all out. 

"Are you mad at me?" Tao said, facing away from Sehun. Sehun didn't need the mate bond to feel how much the other hurt over what had happened. He'd forgotten how sensitive the omega could be, he'd been so caught up with his own feelings. He realised that Jongin hadn't just called him for himself but for their omega too. He wondered if Tao had cried - and he hoped that the other hadn't. He hoped that the pain was only little for him, that the alpha being present had calmed him down a lot. 

Sehun shook his head, "No. I never was. I was just surprised. You and Jongin have felt heats and ruts your whole lives, you can sense them easily. I have never done that before. Feeling you, feeling your heat. It's just a lot, it scared me and it excited me. I wanted to look after you. I felt protective, like an alpha, only I'm not." 

"I don't need another alpha. I need a beta." Tao said shifting to face Sehun now. He could feel Jongin through their bond, but understood why he was giving them privacy. "I want you to have a mate mark." Tao was so sincere that Sehun felt his own heart flutter at the idea. He really wished in that moment that he was able to share in this with them. That he would be able to go to class or an interview and be able to feel their presence with them. He wondered if the mated pair would wish they could feel him too - although he guessed from Tao's reaction the answer was that they wanted to feel him too. 

"I can't Tao." Sehun said with a sigh, "even if my senses think I've mated you, I actually haven't." 

"No, I want you to have something. I want you to have a tattoo. So all three of us match." Tao pressed a kiss to where Sehun's mark would be if they had mated. He pulled back and kissed him on the lips. "My heat's going, I feel less clouded." 

"I know. I can feel it." Sehun said quietly. Jongin coming back in and getting in the nest, slipping an arm around Tao. It was the most natural to have him between them, but Sehun felt like they were surrounding him with love too. He just wasn't physically between them. He felt so loved, so incredibly loved and cared for. It was unusual for a beta to find a love like this and Sehun had found two people who loved him this completely and it was beyond overwhelming at times. But it was also the best feeling in the world. He loved it. He loved being loved by these men and he loved loving them back in equal measure. 

"I love that you can feel it." Jongin said quietly. "I was scared you'd feel left out." 

"How could I feel left out?" Sehun said with a little look, "I mean, you two do so much to make sure I know I am just as loved as your bond shows you." Tao wasn't asleep but he had turned to bury his face into Jongin. Sehun able to press small kisses to the back of Tao's neck. "And we have a really needy omega." He teased, Tao whining but making no move to change his position or demand less attention and affection from the pair. Sehun was pretty sure that even when they were all in their 90s that Tao would be this needy. 

Taos heat began to cool but he still insisted on lying on at least one of his boyfriends. When he had returned to normal, Sehun helped him get all cleaned up and Tao couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. "You two need to register as mates." Sehun said softly, giving Tao a quick kiss. "You've only got a month to register from the bond being formed." Jongin had already gotten out of the bed - and Sehun knew he'd gone out to get some food shopping done, but really other than that he had no idea where the man had gone. He just knew that if one of them wasn't there the other was going to take care of the omega as he came down from his heat. It was a mates job after all. 

"I know." Tao said quietly. "I just wish I could register as both of yours." 

"I know Pumpkin Spice, but we all know you're mine too. I’m coming with you to register." 

"Are you mad?" Tao said quietly, his heat gone enough that his voice was clear. "I want to understand."

"You and Jongin aren't going to let this drop are you?" Sehun said with a small laugh. "I'm not mad. I just got overwhelmed. I could feel your heat and it was just a lot and then I watched you get mated while I held you and that was also a lot. I just, sensory overload." Sehun didn't really know how to explain what had happened, it was all just too much for him and he was sorry about it, but it was okay now. He was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. He just wished he could show him what was in his heart. 

"I love you." Tao said quietly. 

"I love you too. Sorry I worried you." Sehun said softly. "We need to clean up your nest before Jongin gets back." Tao nodded at Sehun's words and they got to cleaning up. When the apartment looked back to the way it had before. "I can't wait for you to move in with us after we graduate." He said softly, giving Tao a quick kiss. The apartment wasn't big enough to keep the nest up - and part of Sehun had wanted to keep it up, although they weren't going to have another heat before graduation. He just wanted to keep his mates happy. 

"I mean I practically live here." Tao said softly, "Thanks for letting me have my heat in your apartment." 

Sehun laughed a little, "I think Jongin would have actually killed someone if you'd been in your dorm." 

"You say that but you're more protective." Tao teased. 

Sehun shook his head. "I've seen Jongin go all alpha, and he would if your heat had been in that dorm. He always complains about the amount of alpha's in your dorm building." Tao couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you trusted me to be there when you mated Jongin." 

"You're our mate too." Tao pouted. "You have to be otherwise Jongin would have struggled to have you around during my heat." 

Sehun laughed a little, "mhm you should have seen his face when I suggested we order takeout." 

"Oh god imagine if you had." 

"It would have been funny." Sehun said with a laugh, "because he'd be all angry alpha and id be trying to pay the guy." Sehun smiled a little, "Can you feel him now?" 

Tao nodded, "He's happy, like super content, his literally shoving that feeling down our bond." Tao got the impression that Jongin felt emotions strongly and that his bond would always be full of some type of feeling. "I wish you could feel it." 

"I know Tao." Sehun lent to kiss the mark. "Jongin's probably going to have some ridiculous thing when he comes back, he's just supposed to be at the supermarket but you know what he's like." 

"He told me about the plates he bought." 

"I asked him to get ingredients for a fruit salad, he brought me plates." 

Jongin came back in shortly after with bags of shopping. He began unpacking them in the kitchen. Tao had hopped up to sit on the counter, biting his lip as he watched the other. Jongin handed him a lollipop and Tao laughed but unwrapped it and put in his mouth idly. "Oh, guys. I'm thinking of applying for teacher training." Tao said quietly. 

Sehun smiled at the omega and nodded, "But you've missed the deadline." he was matter-of-fact about it, he was still supportive of the idea of the omega becoming a teacher - it was something that he could see Tao being really good at. He just wanted to know what the others plan was. Jongin shot him a warning look, but he didn't retract what he said. He wanted to understand. 

Tao hummed around the lollipop. "I know." He said flatly. "But I was going to volunteer to help out at a nursery or something or as a TA to get experience for a year and then go to school. I'm completely-" 

"And how are you paying rent?" 

Tao laughed a little, "Oh wow, you really don't know do you?" Both of the men looked at him and he just shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about my part of the rent. I could out right buy every apartment we've looked at." He shrugged, "my dad just can't say no to me, plus the money is mine when I graduate anyway." 

Jongin stopped for a second and looked at him, "Of course you're rich. I mean you wear a Gucci belt, and all your underwear is designer." Tao just eyed them both, as neither of them said anything. 

They had settled on an apartment, and everything was starting to feel like it would all be okay. Tao was getting excited about living the rest of his life with his mates as they strove to make a great future together. He was however, waiting for his paperwork to come through, his mate status that would allow him to live in Korea, or Jongin to live in China - and obviously they would be staying in Korea as Sehun was training to be a lawyer so would not really be able to get a visa for at least a few years, however, getting that paper work was easier said than done. 

TaoTao: are you coming to my dorm today, we need to talk about graduation and after.

Hunnie: got my interview at 10. Will be over after. 

Hunnie: why did i let you guys get me a tattoo of our soulmark the day before an interview?

TaoTao: so we're with you <3

Alpha: you're gonna kill it! 

TaoTao: I love you

Alpha: I love you too Hunnie

Hunnie: I love you both so much. Okay, going in now.

When Sehun got to Tao's he was still in his suit. Jongin and Tao were lying on his bed playing video games and Sehun smiled, walking over to kiss them both. "Hey my two favourite boys." He said softly. "I’m gonna change and then cook. You guys finish the game. We're supposed to be talking about the future." 

Tao was nervous, he knew that they weren't going to like what he had to tell them. Jongin was either not saying it, or Tao was better at masking his emotions than he thought he was, because they were both just playing their games. It was weird at first to see Sehun wearing something out of Tao's wardrobe but the omega couldn't help but think that his mate wore the clothing very well. They all sat down and Tao tried not to be too nervous. "It's okay Tao, you can tell us"

"So my mate status isn't through yet. I have to go back to China" Tao said quietly. "Only until my status is processed." 

"No," Jongin said with a growl. "No. I won't allow it."

"Its not a choice Jongin" Sehun said softly. "I'll be on break, I'll split my time, and fly to be with you in China when I can." He said to Tao. "We'll get you processed quickly. You two can't be apart too long."

"I want to take some stuff that smells of both of you. I will be back before you know it." Tao gave them a smile but Jongin didn't. "Jongin, please." Tao said quietly, "You, we, it's not going to be that long."

"So you want us to be apart?" Jongin bit back. 

"Jongin! Stop being a bitch about it." Sehun said glaring at the alpha, "It's not fair to Tao. We knew this was a possibility, we knew his paper work as a mate could take some time. We had to get you registered legally and then apply for his right to be here as a mate." Sehun reached over to take the omega's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Whatever you need we're here for you." Sehun said softly. 

"I'm really sorry Jongin." Tao breathed out, and Sehun could feel himself getting angry again. Tao was the type to blame himself for everything, and it made Sehun mad that Jongin would know this and still do it, he knew it was probably harder because of their bond, but still, it wasn't fair. "I wanted to be here for your first day in the office." Tao said quietly. "I know how hard it is to get a job in a publishing house and how much you are excited about it." Sehun looked at Jongin pleading with him silently to just be a little nicer. 

"Zitao." Jongin said voice still hard. "I just can't accept you being apart from us." 

"Well we don't have a choice." Sehun said raising his voice. "And maybe you should stop thinking about yourself and think about how much it's going to hurt Tao. This isn't his fault, so just leave him alone." Sehun gave Tao's hand a squeeze. "C'mon Candy Floss Kiss, we'll go have a look at things for your trip back home okay?" Sehun moved to get up, the omega still under Jongin's gaze. "Tao." Sehun said again, then gave his hand a pull. The man got up and Sehun pulled him. As they walked through campus Tao kept quiet. Sehun took a deep breath, "Jongin is going to get over it you know. He's just mad right now." 

"He's blocking me from our bond." Tao said quietly. 

"He's doing what?" Sehun stopped, ready to turn back to go fight his own alpha. He was already annoyed, annoyed that Jongin would be asking like this when there was no good reason to. 

"Don't." Tao said quietly, "You can't force him to change his mind." 

"You underestimate the power of a pissed off beta." Sehun said nudging Tao playfully, "plus I know his weaknesses." Sehun gave Tao a soft kiss. "You know you've not done anything wrong right?" 

Tao didn't answer but instead carried on walking, eventually saying. "I should have come off my suppressants rather than waiting for them to run out." 

"No." Sehun said quietly, "I mean, we weren't ready for your heat, but we needed that time together, without your heat - to make sure you wanted both of us." He said giving Tao's hand a squeeze again. "I wouldn't change anything about us. Except maybe make Jongin act like less of an asshat today and have gotten your number before you left for break." Tao stayed quiet as they stood waiting for the bus. "Do you want to talk about it? Or are you not going to talk today?" 

"Sorry." Tao said quietly. "I just, it feels, I feel so empty. Like there is a hole in my chest where he should be filling, but he's not, he's just leaving me empty." 

"Please let me go back and make him." 

"No. He's our alpha." Tao said ignoring the look they got from an older lady who clearly didn't approve of two people having a shared alpha. "He's our mate and we have to let him have a moment, he'll get over it in the end, you know he will." 

"Yes, but you shouldn't have to deal with it. It hurts me to see what he's doing to you." Sehun said kissing Tao's cheek. "I love you so much. I find it hard to see him do this to you, even if he is our mate." They boarded the bus and Tao sat with his head pressed against the window. Sehun held his hand tightly, trying his best not to say anything that would hurt him further. Still wanting to go back home and fight the alpha. They looked around at clothes and at things that Tao could take back to his family. It was hard, because Tao really wasn't in the shopping mood. Tao picked out a few things and Sehun tried not to feel sad that Tao wasn't himself. 

As they were going home Sehun's phone went off, it was Jongin. 

Alpha > Hunnie: Are you bringing him home? 

Hunnie > Alpha: Ask him yourself? Or maybe just stop blocking your bond, you complete dick. 

Alpha > Hunnie: Don't tell me how to treat my omega.

Hunnie > Alpha: O U R 

Hunnie > Alpha: I see you've not stopped being a dick. So Tao and I won't be coming home tonight.

Sehun guided Tao through the campus and knocked on the door of someone, a door Tao had never been to before. A guy answered the door and eyed them both, he was in track pants and a big shirt. "Jun, I think they're for you." the man said, eyes tracing over the beta and omega. "Or me." He mumbled, looking at Tao. "Chinese right?" He said in Chinese and Tao nodded, "I saw you at a few events for the Chinese students association, and this is your mate?" Tao nodded. "I always thought it was you and Jongin." 

"Ah." Tao said with a small laugh. "I'm his too." Yixing just nodded and then signalled for them to come in. The space was nice, nicer than the apartment that Jongin and Sehun had. Tao knew these were the most expensive dorms and that whoever had decorated this apartment had very good taste. Yixing had gone into the kitchen but before Tao had caught a glimpse of his mate mark that was on his wrist. He looked at Sehun, "We're not going home?" 

"Not tonight." Sehun said softly. "He knows what he has to do to get us to come home." He smiled at Junmyeon as he came out and introduced himself and Yixing. Sehun explained what had happened and Junmyeon nodded, taking them to the guest room. Tao just got in the bed and curled up, facing the wall. Sehun didn't think there was anything he could do. "Shining Snowflake you get some rest okay? He won't find us here and he'll back down." 

"He'll be more mad that we didn't go home." Tao mumbled. 

"I refuse to give in to his wants that easily." Sehun said softly. "And he said some things that I need an apology for." 

"The Chinese boy, Yixing, he's a beta. He's got a mate mark." Tao mumbled, "ask him about if its real or like yours. I need to know if it's possible." He curled up to the wall. "but come back soon. I need one of you." 

Hunnie > Alpha: We're safe. Don't look for us. We don't want to see you. 

Alpha > Hunnie: Oh Sehun, come home. 

Hunnie > Alpha: No. 

Alpha > Hunnie: Is this about earlier? I'm sorry. 

Hunnie > Alpha: For? 

Alpha > Hunnie: You know what

Alpha > Hunnie: I'm sorry I said he was my omega. He's yours too. He's ours. 

Sehun left Jongin on read and went to have a conversation with the couple about their mate marks and about what it's like for an omega and beta pair. Their mark was a tattoo, because they were committed to each other and unlike Sehun, Yixing wasn't interested in finding the alpha for his omega and Junmyeon wasn't looking either. Sehun had been the one to bring Tao into their lives and he honestly still couldn't believe that he had found their actual perfect match. He went back to their room and pressed a soft kiss to the back of the other’s neck. "They mated like we did." Sehun said quietly. "Although they did make me realise we're lucky to have our alpha. I can't imagine how frustrated we'd both get during your heats. Or that comfort that only Jongin can provide." Tao had turned to press his face against the betas chest. "We'll go back tomorrow morning." 

When Tao woke he could feel Jongin again, glad the alpha had stopped being so mad, even though they had literally run away. He wanted Sehun to wake up so they could run home. Although Junmyeon didn't let them leave until they'd eaten. Getting home to Jongin felt like the most important thing but Tao knew Sehun was hurting about something that was said yesterday. When he got to the apartment, he couldn't help but run into Jongin, the alpha mumbling apologies and pressing kisses to wherever he could on Tao. He noticed the shopping bags. "Okay baby why don't you go try them on while I talk to Hun for a bit?" Tao nodded and ran to go put his new outfit on. "Sehun are you really still mad at me?" 

"Obviously." Sehun said quietly. 

"Hun, you know I didn't mean it. I was just angry." 

"But you still said it." 

"I know. I'm sorry." Jongin said quietly. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it." 

"I'm his mate too Jongin, no matter how angry you get. If you ever use it on me again-" 

"You told him, he wasn't my mate." Tao said in the doorway, his new jeans on, but holding the shirt he had purchased. "Why would you do that? He was more of my mate yesterday than you were. You don't have the right-" 

"It's okay Tao." Sehun said, he could stand up for himself. "He won't say it again." Sehun kept his eyes on Jongin, "Or I'll leave and it won't just be for a night." 

"Sehun." Tao said, hurt at the suggestion that he would leave. 

"I have practice so you two can do whatever you want." He took a slow breath going to the bedroom to get changed. Tao was just looking at Jongin. 

"You're going to just let this happen?" Tao said staring at him. "You think it's okay to hurt him because he's a beta. He's a part of his mate bond whether or not you feel it that day. So if you think I'm letting you hurt-" 

"He's not going to actually leave." 

"You're right Jongin, he's not. Because you're never going to even suggest that he isn't our mate again." Tao was angry and he was trying really hard not to speak Chinese and not to angry cry but this was beyond frustrating. "I don't care what you have to do but you're going to fix this." Sehun came out of the bedroom ready for practice, picking up his lacrosse stick and bag, not looking at either of them. 

Tao sighed watching him leave and closed his eyes, "I hate you right now." He turned pulling the shirt on and going to the bedroom, coming out with his bag. "I'm going back to my dorm, fix it with Sehun." Tao hated doing this but he was just so angry, he couldn't even look at Jongin without seeing the hurt in Sehun's eyes earlier. 

Alpha > TaoTao: I'm sorting it out tonight. 

TaoTao > Alpha: Okay. 

Alpha > TaoTao: I love you both. 

TaoTao > Alpha: If he leaves, I'm going with him. 

Alpha > TaoTao: I told you I was fixing it.

Jongin did fix it and everything slowly got back to normal. Tao felt comfortable again and the dynamic returned back to what it was. Jongin was sorry, and he was still spoiling them both to make up for it. Tao wondered if Sehun was really okay with everything that happened. Tao was still a bit annoyed about it, he didn't want Sehun to ever feel like what Jongin said was even close to being true. He hated that it was even a thought that Sehun might have. He knew he was over compensating, sleeping pressed against the beta, making a point to kiss over the tattoo of the mark. He wanted to look after him. He was getting ready to go home for a bit. 

Tao leaving was the hardest day, they all cried on the way to the airport, and Jongin really struggled to let go of Tao's hand, wanting to stay, even though he did not have the right status yet. Tao cried all the way onto the plan and on the entire journey. He could not do this, he was convinced that he would die from separation if this was really something that he had to endure. He got home and just went to his room and lay there, barely having the energy to do anything. 

Because they were all really struggling, Sehun flew out, he had a few weeks before he started law school and really someone needed to come and cheer Tao up. Tao loved having Sehun there, loved having the beta present. He was the best to sleep on and he always knew exactly what to say. Sehun had a thick skin, he was able to ignore the comments that others made about them being a beta and an omega, or what they said about the alpha/beta/omega relationship they were in. It did not bother Sehun, and Tao knew he was lucky to have someone who endured all of that to be with him. 

When Sehun left it was hard, Tao knew that they were working on his paperwork, but he just wanted to be home, with them. He just wanted to be with them, and the world was keeping them apart and it was driving him insane. 

TaoTao: I hate it here. 

Hunnie: Sunshine Beam you're almost home. We are going to chase the last part of your paperwork. 

TaoTao: Hurry. My heat is due in 2 weeks. 

Alpha: I'll fly over if not. 

TaoTao: I want to nest in the apartment we picked out >:| 

Alpha: I know sweetheart. We have you nest ready, in one of the spare rooms. Its just how you had it for your first heat. I know you'll probably want to change it but we wanted you to at least have the start of it. 

TaoTao: :'( you two are so good to me. 

Hunnie: we've been sleeping there too, so you have our scents if we arent at home. 

TaoTao: You guys. I need to go home. 

Alpha: I know, we're fixing it. 

They were cutting it fine when they got Tao’s paperwork four days before his heat was due. He was extra whiny on the phone but they booked him the next flight. They both held him so tightly when came through the gate to them, giving both of them a kiss. Tao sat in the back of taxi between the two, holding their hands. He missed them too much to care what anyone thought. He just was thankful they were all back together. He rested his head against Sehun, eyes closing as they drove. Tao was still asleep and Jongin carried him into their apartment. He woke up to see Jongin sat on the bed reading. He turned to cuddle the other and closed his eyes, "Where is Hun?" 

"Sweetheart." Jongin said softly, "Hun is doing a thing for law school. He'll be home after." 

Tao nodded, "So it's just us~" He moved now, making himself wake up and sit up. Giving Jongin a soft kiss. "We have to treat him extra good, you know. My heat is almost here and I feel bad that he can't do what you do," 

Jongin laughed a little, "I mean, I think Sehun knows that we have that, and then he has different things. Like you're his favourite to sleep on. I let him top me sometimes. He also gets so spoiled by us to make up for the mate bond thing." He gave Tao a quick kiss. "Don't worry about him. We were so worried about you." 

"Sorry." Tao said quietly, "I know you felt it, in our bond, the ache of us being apart. It was actually painful. Sehun was able to come to China, but you couldn't." He said with a little pout. "I wish you'd been able to see where I'm from." He gave him a quick kiss. "And my mom wanted to meet my mate, but she wasn't... well Sehun wasn't what she wanted for me." 

"Our relationship is unconventional." Jongin said looking at Tao, "but it doesn't matter, I wouldn't be as happy without Sehun and I know you feel the same. I can feel it in our bond. I can feel how much you love him too." Jongin smiled at him and kissed him again quickly. "You're my mate, but so is he. We don't need everyone else's approval." 

"I leave you sleeping and come back to you guys talking about how much you love me." came Sehun's voice from the door. He walked towards them in the bed, and gave them both a soft kiss. "As your third mate who has no legal rights, it's nice to know what you can feel in your bond." 

"I wish you could feel it." Tao said quietly. 

Jongin smiled at them both, "just know we can feel each other loving you. The same as we love each other. We just have to say it to you and show you, in a way we don't have to with each other. We never want you to feel left out." 

Sehun moved to take off the suit he was wearing. "I don't feel left out." he took his tie off, and the pair just watched as Sehun was getting changed. "I know you two have your bond but I grew up a beta, I have spent my whole life knowing there is a bond I can never have. I have had plenty of time to get used to it, and then I fell for you Jongin, and I knew we couldn't have that bond and that you might want to have that bond with someone. Then we started the threesomes." 

Jongin looked at him, "You know I didn't feel like something was missing." 

"No, but we had fun, and then we met our Zitao." Sehun said moving to change into just some pants and a shirt, coming back to join them on the bed. "and he wasn't our first omega" Tao pouted a little, "oh no Snuggle Bug," Sehun said giving Tao a soft kiss. "I knew you were different from Jongin's reaction. I knew I'd found his mate, but we had our one night and we looked for you - not knowing you'd gone back to China for the break and then we just happened to be in your lit class and I knew it was you from Jongin's reaction. I knew you'd be his mate, and instead of being jealous I felt calm. Then you wanted us both and then you mated, you mated while I was holding you and I felt so connected to you, both of you and I love you, both of you. You two might be able to feel each other in your bond, but I can tell by your faces, I can tell better than Jongin can when you're going to go into heat Tao, and I can tell from his mouth when he's in rut." 

"I love you." 

"I love you both too. Don't you worry about me. I could never feel left out." Sehun smiled at them, "and I've heard in some countries they are making laws to protect betas in relationships - and maybe it won't extend to this. But I don't feel like I need protecting, plus as the trainee lawyer, you know not to mess with me." he stuck his tongue out playfully. He lay back against the bed and Tao cuddled into him. Jongin got up to go cook for them and Tao couldn't believe how lucky he was to have not one mate but two looking after him, he was excited for their lives together.


End file.
